I Will Never Forget
by invader13panda
Summary: This is a small thought, it is An OttoXLaura Story that comes after my story Something New.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a small thought, since everyone seems to like my work so far im planning to finish a few chapters to my fanfic's that i have neglected and finish some more fan art of mine on Deviant art. Thank you all for your love and support...man am i turning into a sap... lol ANYWAY i hope you like it.**

**It Is An OttoXLaura Story, and with me I LOVE happy endings so thats what i write, but conflicts are a strong point of mine ;)**

* * *

><p>He holds me close then starts to rub our little bulge. A little tear starts to fall down my face but he wipes it away keeping his hand on my cheek.<p>

No words or emotions could ever describe how happy we both were. Just the feeling of knowing that there was a life that we created growing inside of me made me feel like I was on top of the world.

As we lied in bed, his cold fingers cooled my hot body with every touch. I could feel his soft breathing on my neck and his chest rising and falling just like mine did. As I drifted off my husband would whisper sweet things into my ear and rub my small protruding belly.

"I love you Laura."

"I love you to Otto."

Otto sighed and trailed little touches all down my spine making my heart flutter in response, there was a reason I was pregnant, especially with his body. Ever since we left H.I.V.E. Otto and Wing had never lost contact, they trained together every week (which always made him look good), and they were always getting in trouble on missions together while narrowly escaping. Shelby and I were both pregnant at the moment, but she was much farther along than I was, in fact I had only recently found out I was pregnant, thanks to Shelby, but that's another story.

I giggled to myself as Otto snuggled closer bringing me back to the present, his lean body pressed behind my back. He draped his arm around me and nuzzled his head into my neck as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Soon my little bulge became a huge Bump. The thing I loved most about having a little baby inside of me was that someday it would grow up and find someone who loved it just as much as I loved Otto. I would be able to watch it grow up getting bigger and bigger every day. I would be able to see its sweet smiling face looking at me. Somehow I knew that I would give birth to a child who would someday change the world, especially if it took after its father and I.<p>

And I will always remember, every time I look at Otto, I feel at Home. Otto, even though he never had a family, agreed to have one with me.

He forgave me when I couldn't forgive myself, and I promise myself that I will never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I couldn't resist :D

This is for you Shnizel, for being an amazing force for EVIL(the good kind)

* * *

><p>Otto's POV<p>

I was lying with her in our bed; Laura is snuggled next to me, my hand rested on her small protruding stomach, which was barely poking out. I smiled to myself as I remembered when I found out that she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>I walked into our house, hanging up my coat and throwing my keys into the bowl by the door, my daily routine, before walking into our small kitchen.<p>

Only to see no one there, I peeked into our living room, and again no one was there.

I continued looking until I eventually found Laura in our room standing next to our bed.

She was looking up at the wall with a distant look in her eyes. Her one hand was gripping our phone, while the other rested on her stomach.

"Laura...?" I called to her.

Her head snapped to look at me, and she dropped the phone on the floor, the batteries came out and she scrambled to pick it up, but she was flustered and kept dropping parts.

I slowly walked over to her and took the pieces and put it together before putting it on the receiver on our bed side table next to our bed.

She sat down on the bed with a sigh before glancing at me before fidgeting with the edges of her blue skirt.

"Hey" she said quietly still fidgeting.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking towards her eyeing her carefully.

Her head snapped up to look at me again, that same look of startled and confusion and fear.

"I...I was just talking to Shelby." she said in a hesitant tone.

"And?" I questioned softly

She chewed her lip for a moment before she looked straight at me.

"She said I might be..." she paused looking pleadingly at me.

"Be what?" I asked. I am a curious person by nature.

She came at me fast, throwing her arms around me and holding me close, and she started sobbing.

"Laura! What's wrong?" I asked holding her and gently stroking her back.

She continued sobbing, and I knew she was upset about something, but what was the question.

Then a light bulb went off in my head.

"I'll just call Shelby" I said while picking up the phone.

That got her attention.

"NO YOUR BLOODY NOT!" she made a grab for the phone as I dialed the number she grabbed at it, trying in vain to get the phone away from me.

I dialed the number and was about to press the call button but stopped, because Laura had just said the last two words I had ever thought she would say.

"I'm pregnant"

The phone fell out of my hands and onto the floor, and my jaw followed along with it.

I turned to her, she had her hands covering her face, and she was shaking pitifully, only two steps away from me.

Two steps too far in my opinion, and I quickly went over and crushed her into a hug.

"Laura?" I asked quietly

"Y...Yes" she sobbed looking up at me, her green eyes red and wet with tears

"Did you honestly think I would be mad?" I said softly teasing her.

She looked at me for a second before punching me hard in the shoulder, then snuggling into my arms and mumbling "I love you" into my shirt.

"I love you too." I said softly and kissed the top of her head.

"You two are adorable" a small voice said, we both looked down at the phone on the floor in horror.

"Hello? You guys still there?" Shelby said from the phone "...Hellooooooo?"

Laura glared at me, and before I could even got to think I was being chased around the house by my furious pregnant redhead.

* * *

><p>Ahh memories…I smiled and looked down at my beautiful wife in my arms, her face soft and serene. I kissed her head softly before drifting off to sleep.<p>

I Will Never Forget

* * *

><p>I had to put this up, it popped into my head and we all know that happens…<p>

Ottra, you gotta love it.

Love panda ;)


End file.
